The applicant is a former professional football player and in 2008 when he was playing football for one of the professional teams in the U.S., he contracted a foot fungus from the shower facilities at the stadium where he practiced, played, and of course showered.
Unfortunately he had to see a specialist who prescribed an anti-fungal treatment which he applied to his foot for months before the fungus was finally defeated. After this experience he couldn't believe that he contracted the foot fungus from a shower facility, which was cleaned every single day. He also realized having spent a career in fitness locker rooms that there are two types of people who walk into a shower, those who wear sandals and those who proceed with bare feet. The majority walk in with bare feet because carrying wet sandals with them to the gym everyday is tedious and annoying. Unfortunately for them they take upon an unseen risk that is dangerous for their health. Out of his own personal experiences, your applicant came an idea to give people a choice to protect their feet every single time they decide to enter a shower facility any where in the world. Today your applicant spends six days a week in a local fitness club and he winces every time he walks into the steam and shower area and looks down. Due to the number of feet and the natural disposal of hair, skin, and other bodily fluids (urine etc.) the floors are typically very unclean, but patrons have no simple and efficient option to save their skin and feet from harm, let alone one that can be disposed of safely after each use. The shower sock will provide people with the peace of mind that they are protecting their feet from bacterial, fungal, and viral attacks. Your applicant needed this unique and easy to use product in his own life and after listening to the many complaints of current and former athletes they need it to.